La oscuridad que nace de una simple flama
by Sonidos-de-desesperacion
Summary: En aquel momento se dio cuenta como algo que habia anhelado tanto antes le estaba causando el más infernal de los sufrimientos.


Sus manos estaban ligeramente rojas y entumecidas, sobre su cabello había algo de nieve adornándolo y sus pies se encontraban cansados de tanto recorrer las nevadas calles del pueblo durante toda la tarde y hasta esa hora en la noche, ya casi no podía sentirlos por el frio.

Ese día había sido el peor de todos para él, no había vendido ni la mitad de sus fósforos y sabía que no podría volver a casa porque sus padres no le abrirían la puerta, por más que les rogará sabía que no cambiaría nada si iba, seguiría muriéndose de frio.

Las desgracias venían una tras otra, estuvo a punto de ser atropellado por los carruajes en un par de ocasiones, en una de ellas fue donde perdió sus zapatos y por más que intentaba buscar parecía no tener remedio, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo buscando pues los carruajes pasaban a gran velocidad, si era atropellado a nadie iba a importarle, él no deseaba morir, al menos sin haber tenido una última cena. Esto era algo que nunca le había pasado, no solía quedarse hasta tan tarde, de hecho él podría jurar que fue la primera vez que algo así pasaba, porque la desgarradora imagen de un pobre niño temblando, cabizbajo y con ojos a punto de llorar mientras rogaba por un pedazo de pan era lo suficientemente conmovedora para hacer que cualquiera se enterneciera y le comprara cualquier cosa que vendiera en ese momento, para su desgracia desde hace un tiempo ya había dejado de ser un niño.

Ya casi era media noche, la nieve había dejado de caer, pero la neblina se empezaba a volver densa, si no podía ir a casa al menos podría calentarse un poco, fue corriendo hasta un pequeño callejón y se escondió en la esquina haciéndose bolita para calentarse lo más posible, metió su mano a la cesta donde llevaba las cajitas de fósforos y encendió uno.

Llevar casi todo el día bajo el frio casi le hacía olvidar el cómo se sentía la calidez, cualquier tipo de calidez y en ese momento la de esa pequeña flama era de todas su mayor alegría pues le hacía sentirse un poco más vivo, con cada flama que provocaba se imaginaba el calor que en su hogar no podría sentir, sentía el amor que no le era dado, tenía todo lo que había alguna vez querido pero eso solo era durante unos segundos, hasta que la luz amarilla que el creaba se extinguía entre sus dedos, si era necesario haría aquello durante toda la noche sin importarle las consecuencias del día siguiente.

Su respiración estaba algo agitada por su baja temperatura y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, fue cuando de repente escucho unas pisadas y al girarse soltó un grito que no había sido muy alto debido a su baja energía

Un par de ojos rojos brillantes le observaban y bajo ellos una gran cantidad de dientes afilados se asomaban, creía que iban a despedazarlo, pero en su lugar una carcajada fue lo recibió

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –Por un momento había creído que era una bestia pero parecía ser solo un hombre, un sujeto extraño que le sonreía con burla, no podría distinguir bien su rostro en la oscuridad, estaba aterrado pero aunque quisiera no podía aumentar la distancia que tenían pues estaba atrapado contra la pared de aquel callejón

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Reunió un poco de valor- Si no va a comprarme nada mejor lárguese que no pienso seguirlo a ninguna parte si eso es lo que desea –Su voz tembló, pero intento sonar lo más tranquilo posible

\- ¡Escucha mocoso, no tienes idea de con quien estás hablando! –La sonrisa burlona de el hombre se desvaneció completamente, si antes le daba miedo ahora sentía terror- ¿Con esa actitud vagas por la calle? No es sorpresa que ahora te estés muriendo por no vender nada

Eso le había hecho casi escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose dentro de él

En el silencio que se formó pudo apreciar un poco mejor al hombre, estaba cubierto casi totalmente por lo que desde lejos cualquiera notaria es ropa de una muy alta calidad, además de ser elegante, era obvio que el tipo era un sujeto adinerado, de ser así podría intentar sacarle algo valioso

-Más te vale que no te atrevas a tocarme con tus repugnantes manos pequeño bastardo-El hombre soltó esas palabras con una brusquedad tal que lo dejo sorprendido, era como si hubiese podido leer su mente

-Ehm ¿Lo siento? –Fingió estar desentendido sobre lo anterior y dirigió la conversación hacia otro rumbo- ¿Qué hace un hombre tan galante como usted a esta hora de la noche?

La verdadera pregunta es por qué estoy en este agujero que se hace pasar por una ciudad decente –Contestó menospreciando todo a su alrededor ya que le parecía que aquel lugar no era digno de ser tocado por la suelas de sus finos zapatos, luego lo miró directamente por unos segundos que fueron eternos para el muchacho, sentía como con tan solo verlo podía perforar su alma

\- ¿Quién es usted? –Por fin después de unos momentos de silencio reunió el valor para preguntarle

-Mi nombre es Black Hat –Mencionó la creatura mostrando nuevamente sus afilados dientes mientras deslizaba su lengua entre estos, se sentía como si fuera un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su joven e indefensa presa para tritúrala completamente –Y dime jovencito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

A pesar del miedo él respondió, aunque no de manera bien articulada- No creo que sea algo que a usted le incumba, señor –Notó como este parecía indignarse un poco por aquella respuesta, parecía ser que estaba abusando mucho de su suerte en aquellos momentos, quizás por el cansancio, el hartazgo y el hambre o simplemente porque realmente ya no le importaba tanto si vivía o no

-Niño ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por esto? –Black Hat le mostró una bolsa llena de monedas, con ello podría durar días sin tener que salir a vender algo

Estaba a punto de arrebatársela, pero este inmediatamente la aparto- No, no, no, te hice una pregunta –Sonrió socarronamente- ¿Qué es lo que serias capaz de hacer por no tener que pasar otra hora de tu vida sin tener hambre?

Solo trago saliva nervioso, después de un rato se había desecho de la idea de que aquel inusual hombre fuese de "esos hombres" –Lo que usted quiera, señor –Intento hablarle tiernamente pero por dentro estaba nervioso por la respuesta que recibiría, debía jugársela e intentar sacar ese encanto infantil que antes poseía

-Ugh discúlpame si vomito –Black Hat solo hizo una mueca de total desagrado al darse cuenta de por dónde creía el muchacho que llevaría el asunto- Me refiero a que ofreces

-Al parecer no tengo nada que usted pueda desear- Siguió tímidamente hablando, pero a su vez un poco más seguro de que las cosas no fueran a volverse incomodas para él, el hombre del sombrero solo se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar dejándolo atrás

-Cierto, aun no hay nada tuyo que me importe, pero si logras impresionarme antes de medianoche te daré las monedas y todo lo que puedas comer –Miró de reojo al chico que sonría alegremente pero no duró mucho esto pues cayo en pánico casi inmediatamente, al ver esto retomo su andar para dejarlo por su cuenta un rato – Tienes menos de 20 minutos –Realmente disfrutaba ver a los humanos caer en pánico siempre que les ofrecía lo mismo, lo había hecho miles de veces y en todas la ocasiones el resultado era el mismo, su hora llegaba antes de que si acaso pudiesen hacer el intento, aquello le brindaba un disfrute mucho mayor al poder deleitarse con el sufrimiento de un alma moribunda

Cayo en desesperación ¿Cómo diablos podría impresionar a aquel raro sujeto?, tan asustado estaba que recorría una y otra vez las calles nuevamente llenándose de algún tipo de segunda energía que le había dado fuerzas para moverse como si no estuviera agotado después de haber hecho lo mismo todo el día, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sabía que había perdido mucho haciéndose el idiota, por sus mejillas empezaron a caer lágrimas y sollozos salían de su boca, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando una idea pasó por su mente, si el señor Black Hat quería ser sorprendido por supuesto que él iba a hacerlo

Sus mejillas se sentían rojas, aunque no se encontraba apenado, su boca llevaba formando una sonrisa desde hace tanto rato que era sorprendente como no la sentía adolorida, hace tanto tiempo que él no había sido tan feliz

Black Hat se quedó boquiabierto por un fugaz momento, que para alegría de su ego el muchacho no lo había notado por que parecía estar tan encantado con "su creación" mientras el olor a humo y el calor aumentaba en el lugar, al igual que los gritos de una pareja de esposos dentro de esa casa volviéndose uno con las cenizas de todo aquel humilde hogar

A pesar de querer fingir indiferencia no podía negar que a pesar de todo, el joven le había sido de mucho entretenimiento, al fin y al cabo

Le llevo a su hogar, le dio lo que le había prometido y algo más, un enorme banquete donde podría comer todo lo que el deseara, la bolsa llena de monedas y un lugar donde pasar tranquilamente la noche en un sofá cerca de una agradable chimenea la cual hizo que tuviera el sueño más tranquilo que nunca antes había tenido

Cuando el joven despertó se quedó atontado unos segundos, aquella enorme casa parecía haber sido algo de su pequeña imaginación, no había rastro de Black Hat ni de aquella cena que había ganado, la chimenea parecía más antigua de lo que recordaba de anoche, todo a su alrededor había dejado de tener aquel aspecto fino y elegante para verse envuelto en polvo o de plano no estar, miro sus manos y pudo verlas negras igual a las de aquel hombre pero eran así debido a que estaban cubiertas de cenizas

Miro al fondo de la apagada chimenea la bolsa de monedas y corrió tras ellas como si fuesen a desvanecerse en cualquier segundo como casi todo lo de su alrededor, abrió la bolsa y comprobó que efectivamente eran monedas de oro, salió de lo que había sido una bella mansión asegurándose de cerrar bien en caso de que volviese a tener que toparse con Black Hat no quería que fuese por que este le reclamara por dejar descuidadamente su hogar

Para su suerte después de aquello jamás volvió a sentir frio, ni pasar hambre porque al día siguiente estaban preparando su ejecución

-En serio por favor basta –Les rogaba a todas las personas que lo rodeaban- Ustedes no entienden, si hubieran estado en mi lugar hubiesen hecho lo mismo –Su cuerpo estaba atado con fuerza a un poste de madera, sus brazos tras de él y sus pies atados y ajustados con cuerda que no importaba si se movía o no sentía un dolor infernal en ellos

-Tiene la marca de la bestia, sus manos son prueba de ello –Grito el sacerdote- esto pasa cuando no se protege a los más jóvenes, se salen del camino

-No tenía a nadie, entiéndame –Empezó a llorar, se sentía completamente aterrado, efectivamente después de su encuentro con Black Hat las manchas de ceniza nunca desaparecieron de sus manos por más que las había estado lavando- El me ofreció todo esa noche, era tomarlo o morir ahí mismo

-No sabes lo que has hecho –Grito alguien al fondo de la multitud

-Has vendido tu alma, niño –Hablo un hombre de expresión asqueada

-Aceptar cualquier cosa de él es el peor de los pecados –Murmuro una mujer a su lado

\- ¿Cómo fue que te convenció de matar a tus padres? –Preguntó seriamente el anciano sacerdote

-Realmente yo disfrute hacerlo, él no me lo pidió y mucho menos me lo ordeno- Observo como el sacerdote encendía un fosforo mientras decía un par de oraciones para bendecir el fuego que lo consumiría, solo podía sentir como aquello que tanto anhelaba le causaba las peores cicatrices que podría imaginar.

Sus piernas ardieron primero, luego el fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo soltaba gritos infernales debido al extremo dolor, gritaba groserías y blasfemaba todo lo que podía mientras que la gente se encontraba horrorizada por esa cruel imagen, él no se estaba consumiendo junto al fuego

Las llamas amarillas poco a poco se oscurecieron volviéndose grises, de un momento a otro dejo de sentir dolor, pero se encontraba extrañamente cansado

El fuego aumento rápidamente y los presentes intentaron apagarlo rápidamente, pero fallaron en el proceso

La abominable bestia se dejó ver en medio de aquel incendio que poco a poco se desenfrenaba, soltó un grotesco rugido que fue advertencia suficiente para que todos los presentes emprendieran su huida del lugar, dejando a muy pocos queriendo hacerse cargo de la creatura frente a ellos los cuales fallaron miserablemente y provocaron que su furia aumentara, la cual termino por consumir todo aquel lugar sin dejar a nadie con vida, nadie excepto por uno

-Esto no era parte del trato – Hablo suavemente el más joven, aunque le había salvado no había hecho nada respecto a sus heridas que habían dañado su piel

\- No, no lo era –Le contestó el otro serio, sin expresión alguna mientras sacudía de su sombrero la suciedad que había quedado en el después del incendio- ¿Cómo piensas pagarme esta vez?, ¿Qué ofreces a cambio de que cure tus heridas? –Le preguntó esperando en el fondo el chico se asustará y huyera o simplemente lo maldijera por proponerle de nuevo algo como eso

-Puedo jurar que de verdad ahora no poseo nada, mucho menos nada que usted pueda querer –Por primera vez no había estado temblando de miedo frente a él

Black Hat estaba a punto de abandonarlo a su suerte, había puesto demasiado interés en un humano que no le servía para nada más que entretenimiento, pero aquello ya no era así. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente para dejarlo atrás hasta que sintió como este corría tras él y estaba a punto de tomarlo de su mano, pero el mismo se detuvo en el proceso

\- ¿Acaso no me escucho?, yo dije "ahora"

No podía recordar ya cuantos años habían pasado de aquello y francamente nunca había comenzado a contarlos, actualmente aún se encontraba cubriendo su deuda e incluso el mismo si no era cuidadoso hacia que esta aumentase constantemente, la vida al lado de Black hat era asquerosamente difícil pero realmente lo valía por todo aquello que él le había dado, aunque a veces no podía sentirlo de esa manera, una vida de dolor comparada con una eternidad donde podría vivir miles de vidas si así él lo quisiera luego de haber cumplido con su parte del trato, eso ya no sonaba tan mal.

Black Hat le cuido un tiempo sin pedirle nada a cambio, pero él sabía que no iba a ser así eternamente, el hombre se desharía de el a la primera oportunidad si no le mostraba que podría serle útil de cualquier manera posible, pero eso no había sido suficiente, tenía que entregarle su alma completamente por un tiempo para poder así satisfacerlo y ganar aquella vida que el otro había salvado

5.0.5 se encontraba asustado y tambaleándose un poco sobre una jaula, el pobre estaba recibiendo unos para nada ligeros arañazos de parte de Demencia, había pasado todo el día intentando pacíficamente llevarla a el laboratorio, pero esta se había reusado de todas las maneras posibles

El Dr. Flug acerco con una vara una caja envuelta con papel de regalo, el cerraba los ojos temiendo que en lugar de tranquilizarla la pusiera peor pero realmente aquello había captado la atención de la chica

\- ¿Esto es para mí? –Le pregunto emocionada- ¿Acaso es mi cumpleaños o algo así? – No recordaba si alguna vez había celebrado dicho día o si acaso había llegado a tenerlo de manera convencional, 5.0.5 se bajó de la jaula velozmente mientras Demencia salía poco a poco de ella para tomar el obsequio entre sus manos y destrozar el papel que lo cubría

-No realmente, pero si quieres puedes tomarlo como tal –Le contesto de manera indiferente, aunque era para ocultar el hecho de que temía que ella le hiciera algo si acaso no le gustaba

Demencia saco de su caja el regalo y lo miró unos segundos, su expresión parecía confusa y analizaba de atrás adelante aquel inesperado presente, de la nada soltó un chirrido de emoción al verlo

Un chaleco azul oscuro con un gorrito de algo similar a un lagarto, ella adoraba a esos animales

Flug se había tranquilizado, a pesar de su buena intención le preocupaba que Demencia reaccionara mal a su presente, después de todo era algo que la mantendría a salvo pero al parecer esa era la primera de la lista de cosas las cuales no le interesaban en lo más mínimo a ella, le había costado hacer ese regalo no fue el hecho de hacerlo prácticamente inmune a el fuego y cualquier acido existente que pudiese corroer su piel, eso ya lo había hecho antes para el mismo ocultando dicha capacidad en una simple bolsa de papel, el verdadero reto había sido pensar en cómo disfrazarlo de algo que Demencia quisiera usar siempre o por lo menos seguido

A pesar del comportamiento de Demencia se culpaba así mismo por haber tardado tanto en pensar hacer eso para ella y tardo más tiempo en conseguirlo, pero ahora la culpabilidad había sido remplazada por un miedo mayor

-Que el jefecito Black Hat no se enteré de que tuve un acto de bondad con ella, nos asesinara a ambos si lo descubre –Pensaba mientras sentía como había empezado a sudar debido a el pánico de imaginarse aquello

 _Nota de la autora: Como podrán darse cuenta algunos esta historia está inspirada en el cuento de "La niña vendedora de fósforos" pero no solo en eso, también me inspire un poco en una canción que igualmente está basada en este cuento que tiene el título de "The Flames of the Yellow Phosphorus" la cual recomiendo enormemente y me encantaría que puedan escuchar._

 _No creo que esto puedo considerarse un AU o un Songfic pero al final queda a decisión del lector como verlo._


End file.
